


Pick up the pen, darling

by CatelynStark956



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just shameless teasing, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynStark956/pseuds/CatelynStark956
Summary: When Ned picks up his sketchbook Catelyn decides to have some fun
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

She heard the scraping of his pen, and glanced at him with a smile tugging on her lips. She would never be able to wrap her mind around how he stood out with drawing the same thing over and over again. But he never seemed to tire of it.

Catelyn sat curled up under a blanket and had moved her armchair closer to the fire in order to protect herself from the horrible cold. It really got unreasonably cold in the winters and she hated it. But Ned had no problem with it.

“Don’t you get tired of drawing me so much?” she asked.

“I could never get tired of drawing you” he replied calmly and looked up from his sketchbook. “You sit very still when you’re focused so you’re easy to depict.”

Catelyn rolled her eyes.

“So that’s why you do it?”

He chuckled.

“No. The reason is that I have a very beautiful wife and I enjoy drawing her.”

“Thank you.”

She was used to his sketching. And she really didn’t mind. It helped him relax and he was very good at it. Wasting that talent on drawing her over and over was his choice. But she had to admit that it was enjoyable.

Though Catelyn found herself unable to quite focus on the words in the book. Her eyes kept drifting back to Ned. Every once in a while he met her eyes. He had a certain way of looking at her in those moments that almost made her shiver despite the blanket and the fire. In a very good way.

“Can you really see me though?” she said.

He frowned when he looked up at her once more.

“What do you mean?”

She smiled as she closed her book and put it aside.

“Oh I don’t know” she started and shrugged. “I just thought that maybe you want me to strip a layer or two so that you can see me better.”

Watching him as her meaning dawned on him made her warm inside. It was like his eyes turned a shade darker and there was something almost hungry in the way he looked at her when she let the blanket drop to the floor. She was fully clothed but he still looked at her like she was naked.

“Cat” Ned said hoarsely when she rose to her feet and pulled her knitted sweater over her head, leaving her upper body bare except for her bra.

“Yes?” she asked as she sat down again and tossed her shirt to the floor.

The effect she had on him was just as thrilling every time. Never had Catelyn dreamed of that he would still look at her like that after they had been married for so many years. But he did. And she loved it.

“Come here.”

“No. I’m modeling. Nothing else.”

She wondered how long she could draw it out before it got unbearable. And she was determined of getting an answer. How long could she tease before he had enough of it?

Ned glared at her.

“Come here” he repeated.

“Draw” she said softly, reaching back for the clasp of her bra. “And perhaps we’ll see to the rest later.”

She saw how his eyes followed her hand and then returned to her chest once she had unclasped it. She let the bra drop to the floor as well and shifted in the armchair to sit more comfortably. Ned was looking everywhere but into her eyes. As if though he could get it if he just studied every detail. And she was not going to lie to herself, she enjoyed it.

“My eyes are up here, Ned” she joked.

He huffed and put his pen to the paper of the sketchbook.

“Is it the eyes you want me to focus on? Because if that is so you have failed.”

She pretended to think for a second before answering.

“Oh, are my pants too distracting? Should I take them off?”

He considered for a moment.

“Well, yes, they’re very distracting. Might I help you take them off?”

For a moment she considered to let him. While teasing him was very fun she could also feel her own need grow together with his. Giving in and letting him touch her would feel so good. But it would feel even better if she let him wait longer. Though maybe...

“Of course” she said and rose once more.

The triumphant smile that appeared on his face when she did so almost made her laugh. Her poor husband. He thought he would get what he wanted, but it was actually just more teasing in disguise.

Ned stayed seated where he was, waited for Catelyn to come to him. She did. And she almost broke when he placed her hands just above her hips and then slid her pants down her legs. She stepped out of them and suddenly she was only in her panties. She could only see raw need when he ran his eyes along her body.Though she managed to stay to her plan even when he leaned closer as if to kiss her stomach.

“No” she said and pushed his head away.

His expression was very confused.

“I didn’t say you could do that” she told him and ran her hand through his hair, lightly scraping her nails against his scalp.

The growl that extracted from him sent a hot wave through her body. At the same time all she wanted was to let him kiss her there, let him pleasure her. But she had to resist. Because resisting would in the end make the reward even sweeter.

“What if I do it anyway?”

He pulled her down on his lap and she felt him hard underneath her. His arms snaked around her waist, keeping her where she was. His warmth was a welcome thing and the feeling of his hands in her made it seem like her skin was on fire where he had them. She wished so much that he would touch her in other places.

“You won’t. You’ll do what I tell you to.”

She gave him the lightest of kisses, barely brushing her lips against his. He followed her when she drew back but she wouldn’t let him have more.

“And what would you have me do?” he asked when he seemed to accept that.

She leaned closer to him again, bent down and pressed a kiss to his jaw. He tensed at that and pulled her closer to him as she trailed kisses up his jaw. Catelyn couldn’t keep herself from smiling as she nibbled at his earlobe.

“I would have you draw” she whispered.

She pulled away from him before he had time to respond to that. And she had to laugh at his expression when she walked back to her armchair.

“Now you’re just being cruel” he complained.

“Not at all.”

She leaned back in her chair, watched him consider his options. He sighed and picked up the pen and sketchbook once more.

“How do you want me?” she asked, throwing her hair over one shoulder.

The soft fabric of the armchair felt good on her skin, but that wasn’t the touch she wanted. She wanted his touch, but she would have to wait.

“I want you in many ways, but in that armchair is not one of them” Ned muttered.

“Then tell me, how do you want me?”

“You know how I want you.”

She knew how she wanted him. Knew how she needed him. She was aching with it and the thought of having to wait longer before having him was almost unbearable. But she was also enjoying herself more than she had in a long time.

“I have no idea. Tell where and how to... position myself.”

“You’re perfect just where you are.”

Catelyn had a feeling of that her husband just wanted to get it over with so that they could move on to other things. Had he not been in such need he probably would have actually instructed her, but it had been too long for that. And she loved seeing him in such desperate need for her. 

“Are you impatient?” she hummed after a few minutes of silence.

“How could I not be with such a temptress for a wife?” he said without looking up from his work.

Maybe enough was enough. Catelyn left her armchair once more, walking towards to stairs that time. Moving to the bedroom was probably a wise idea. She heard the thump when the sketchbook hit the floor and he followed her. And she could tell from the sound of his steps that all that teasing would be very worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t intend for this to have more than one chapter but I couldn’t keep myself from writing a little bit more, so here you are. It’s not much, but it’s something. I hope you like it!

The lights were on in the living room so Robb had assumed that there parents were still up but once he and Sansa came inside they weren’t there. But they never went to bed without turning the lights off. 

“Hello?” Sansa called out. 

No answer. They must have forgotten about it. Which in itself wasn’t so strange but it was weird considering that Mom always turned the lights off when she left a room. Always.   
Sansa was looking for something in her bag so Robb went inside before her. He walked into the living room so that he could turn the lights off, because if Mom woke up to that in the morning she would definitely blame them even though it was her fault. And he realized exactly why the lights had been left on. The mental image was really one he could have lived without.   
Sansa groaned when she came after him and saw the same thing. It wasn’t much. Some clothes and a blanket on the floor. Had the circumstances been different it probably wouldn’t have meant anything. Just someone who had left their laundry in the living room. That definitely happened every now and then. But there was also that, by the gods, both old and new, cursed sketchbook. Robb had learned the hard way what it contained. 

“I’m so happy we decided to go see that movie after all” he said with a grimace. 

“So am I.”

Sansa walked over to where the sketchbook was laying on the floor. She picked it up, very careful not to look at it, and closed it. Then she placed it on the table next to the couch. Clearly his sister was out of her mind.

“What are you doing?” Robb hissed. 

“Cleaning up.”

“But they’ll know we know!”

“If we get them embarrassed enough they might actually hide the evidence next time” she said as she picked up the sweater from the floor and folded it very neatly before placing it next to the sketchbook. “So that we don’t have to know more.”

She folded the rest of the clothes and finished by picking up the single pen that laid on the floor. As she did so Robb walked around the house and turned off all the lamps. While Sansa’s words sounded reasonable he didn’t want to touch anything. Just seeing was enough. But he supposed he had to be grateful for that they had left the living room so that he hadn’t been forced to actually see something. 

~*~

Catelyn had to hold back a laugh when she saw the very passively aggressive folded clothes in the living room. She had forgotten about them the night before, had been so focused on Ned. The little statement was most likely from Sansa. None of the others would have bothered with folding something. She appreciated the effort that Sansa had made, but after so many years of marriage you had to move outside of the bedroom or things tended to get a bit boring. So she fully intended to ignore the statement that had been left for her and keep using every room as long as they were alone in them.   
She walked back upstairs with her clothes and the sketchbook in her arms. For once Ned had stayed in bed longer than her and he looked at her curiously when she came into their bedroom again.

“I don’t think the kids appreciated our little session last night” she said. 

“How surprising” Ned chuckled. “What are they saying?”

She tossed the sketchbook at him and he put it back into a drawer in his bedside table as Catelyn put the folded clothes back into her dresser. 

“Nothing. It’s just that Sansa folded all my clothes and picked up your book” she told him.

Ned laughed. Sansa and Robb had not even seen anything, they had came home after she and Ned had went to bed. So she didn’t really see what they were complaining about. 

“I have no intention of stopping no matter what they do” he said. 

Catelyn had her back to him, but she could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Me neither.”

She walked back to the bed and climbed in beside Ned. He pulled her close to him and kissed her very softly. She lingered there, just enjoying the feeling of his arms around her and his lips on hers. They didn’t really have time for long kisses, they had to get up. But there was something in that feeling that made Catelyn unable to pull away. 

“Oh but for the love of all that is holy!”

Of course she had forgotten to close the door. She sighed as she pulled away from her husband. 

“What is it Robb?” she asked. 

“Nothing! Forget it!”

And with that he walked away again and the peaceful moment had been ruined all for nothing. Robb was so dramatic. It hadn’t been more than a kiss.

“Time to get up, I suppose” Ned said and kissed the top of her head. 

“I wonder what it was that he wanted” she said as he, to her great dismay, left the bed.

“Can’t have been that important.”

“I’m starting to believe he comes here just to interrupt and then be dramatic about it.”

Ned snorted. 

“Sounds like him.”

She laid back on the bed and watched as Ned dressed. She didn’t like it, but unfortunately clothes were necessary. 

“We’ll have to get that pen to use more often” Catelyn said. “I liked it.”

“I bet you did. Teaser.”

“I’ll make you wait even longer next time if you keep that up” she warned him.

“You’re cute when you make threats” he chuckled.

He kissed the tip of her nose before leaving the bedroom. Yeah, she would definitely make him wait even longer next time. It was only what he deserved.


End file.
